Destin
by Miione
Summary: Quand Scarlett et Snow ouvrent les yeux sur leurs sentiments respectifs.
1. Chapter 1

Destin.

Coucou tout le monde, me revoila, Miione (ma petite femme) m'a dit de me faire mon propre compte mais j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge donc je suis sure que je vais oublier mon mot de passe et pis j'ai trop la flemme et avoue on le, j'adore l'inquiquiner, ça m'amuse ^^

Couple: Snow et Scarlett.

J'adore vraiment ce couple, même s'il peut surprendre et déranger, moi il me plait vraiment beaucoup, et puis cette idée m'est venu en regardant l'épisode 7 de la saison 2, un de nos épisode préférés à Miione et à moi :), et c'est aussi un délire avec Miione.

Personnages: Snow, Scarlett, Charmant, the Evil Queen, Les 7 nains, Granny, Anita, Quinn, Rumpelstiskin, Emma.

Résumé: Scarlett surpris Snow alors que celle ci était en train de leur voler des oeufs à elle et Granny. La princesse en fuite la supplia de ne pas la dénoncer et Scarlett sourit amusée mais surtout étrangement charmée et touchée par cette inconnue, qu'elle trouve vraiment trop mignonne, toute bafouillante et rougissante, mais elle ne se pose pas de questions, elle est avec Peter. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne va la dénoncer à personne, elles deviennent rapidement amie et inséparables, Snow va même jusqu'à se faire passer pour Scarlett au près de Granny pour que celle ci puisse aller avec Peter. Elles deviennent inséparables, jusqu'au jour ou Scarlett qui soupçonnait Peter d'être le loup qui à tué plusieurs personnes l'attache à un arbre et le surveille, mais elle ne porte pas sa cape, cape qu'elle a confiée à la petite brune. Granny le découvre et explique à demi mot que c'est sa petite fille qui a tuée toutes ces personnes et blanche lui dit que la louve à attachée son petit ami et Granny prend peur et lui dit qu'il faut qu'elles aillent libérer le pauvre garçon. De son côté, la grande brune sans sa cape s'est transformée en louve et tourne autour du jeune homme qui essaie de la raisonner mais en vain. Scarlett louve tue celui avec qui elle sortait. Pendant ce temps Snow et Granny qui ont fait aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient arrivent et découvrent la louve en train de dévorer le pauvre Peter. Blanche pousse un cri silencieux et recule horrifiée mais elle fait craquer une branche morte, elle s'arrête net et regarde la louve qui avance vers elles, l'air menaçante. Alors qu'elle allait pour leur sauter dessus, Granny décrocha une flèche à pointe d'argent sur sa petite fille, ce qui la fit s'arrêter et hurlant de douleur.

- Vite la cape, la pressa la grand-mère.

Blanche mit rapidement la cape rouge qu'elle avait emportée avec elle sur son amie. Quelques secondes après la louve avait laissée la place a son amie.

- Oh non, il est trop tard, il est mort, on arrive trop tard, fit Blanche.

- Qui est mort? fit la voix de Scarlett.

- Relève toi ma fille, sois prête à fuir, lui dit sa grand-mère.

Scarlett les regarda totalement perdue.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne les entends pas? lui demanda Granny.

- Nous devons nous en aller, la pressa Blanche.

- Nous en aller? Je... je comprends pas, s'exclama-t-elle plus perdue que jamais, pendant que sa grand-mère et son amie la supportait et la tirais en arrière pour qu'elle avance loin de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer mais on doit se dépêcher, lui promit Blanche.

- Quoi? Je suis perdue, que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle en se débattant et en commençant à se retourner.

- Aller viens, fit Snow qui faisait tout son possible pour éviter que la brunette ne se retourne complètement, mais en vain.

Elle réussit à se retourner et regarda l'arbre où elle avait attacher son petit copain, et constata qu'il n'était plus là.

- Où est Peter? demanda-t-elle toute paniquée.

- Ce n'était pas lui le loup, lui dit tristement la petite brune en la regardant d'un air désolé.

Scarlett tomba des nus en réalisant ce que lui disait son amie.

- C'est vrai? demanda-t-elle a Granny.

- J'ai eux tord de ne pas te le dire, maintenant il faut que tu t'en ailles, tu m'entends? Vas-t-en, lui dit-elle.

Scarlett la regarda, complètement perdue.

- Mère-Grand? fit-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

Des bruits de voix se firent entendre et des villageois en colère avec des torches et des fourches arrivaient dans leur direction.

- Oh, oh non, c'est moi, geignit-elle.

- Vite, vas-t-en, la pressa Granny.

- Je ne vais pas partir comme ça.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, lui dit sa grand-mère.

- Non, non, se lamenta-t-elle dans les bras de la fugitive.

- Ca va aller, viens ça va aller, tenta Blanche.

- Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps, leur fit remarquer Granny.

- Je sais, je l'emmène avec moi , fit Blanche qui essayait tant bien que mal de décoller son amie de sa grand-mère pour la mettre à l'abris. Elle tira celle ci loin de la vieille femme et elles s'enfuiyèrent dans la forêt, sous le regard de Granny.

Et Granny n'entendit plus parler de Scarlett, mais eut des nouvelles assez régulièrement de sa petite fille.

Elle avaient fuit et était restées ensemble, se soutenant quoi qu'il arrive. Blanche avait finit par dire la vérité à la brunette, celle ci lui promit de tout faire pour l'aider à retrouver et son royaume et son prince. Blanche était heureuse mais plus cela allait et moins elle n'avait envie de retrouver Charmant. Très vite elle se sentie perdue et commença à se poser des questions. Scarlett faisait la même chose de son côté. La petite brune l'avait beaucoup aidée à surmonter la mort de celui qu'elle aimait. Elles ne reparlèrent pas de ce qu'avait fait la louve.

Quelques temps après, Scarlett retrouve sa mère, celle ci va lui demander de tuer Blanche. Elle va refuser et sa mère s'apprête à le faire elle même mais au dernier moment le petit Chaperon rouge s'interpose entre sa mère et son amie, elles se battent et la louve va accidentellement tuer sa mère.

SW/SR.

Je sais que c'est un peu long comme résumé mais il faut bien ça pour bien comprendre.

* * *

Blanche est dans le repère de la mère de Scarlett où après avoir cherchée son amie partout avec une inquiétude grandissante la retrouve avec soulagement au moment ou son inquiétude atteignait son paroxysme. Elle avait passé toute sa recherche à s'inquiéter pour la brunette, à se faire un sang d'encre en s'imaginant tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait très peur qu'il arrive quelque chose a la grande brune. En faite, elle n'avait jamais eut aussi peur, même pour Charmant. Ce constat la poussa à se poser des questions, questions qu'elle avait mis de côté, mais qui en cet instant ne pouvaient plus être mis de côté.

" Pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour elle? et pourquoi je compare ce que je ressens pour elle à ce que je ressens pour Charmant, c'est deux choses totalement différentes? Et pis d'abord, qu'est ce que je ressens pour elle exactement?"

Elle réfléchit et essaya de faire les réponses.

" Parce que c'est mon amie, voila tout, et aussi parce que Charmant me manque.

Mais en même temps qu'elle se le disait elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui manquait pas autant qu'elle aurait cru, qu'elle croyait et surtout il ne lui manquait pas autant que la brunette ne lui manquait, elle préféra ignorer ce constat.

" Je suis amoureuse de Charmant, il est mon véritable amour, c'est lui et personne d'autre", fit-elle pour essayer de se convaincre, mais cela ne marcha pas très bien, son cœur et son esprit n'étaient pas dupes. Elle essaya de tout son cœur de se convaincre mais en vain , il y avait cette petite voix qui lui disait que cela ne servait à rien de nier et que faire l'autruche ne mènerait à rien.

Elle s'était rappelée leur de leur dernière discussion. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait pris conscience de se qu'elle ressentait pour la louve.

SW/SR.

Elles couraient dans la forêt car elles étaient poursuivis par les soldats de l'Evil Queen qui avait fait mettre des affichettes de la princesse partout.

- Oh je pense que nous les avons perdu, dit-elle toute essoufflée, elle courait toujours, Scarlett sur ses talons.

- Blanche attends, attends.

Un soldat les surpris.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper de la reine Snow White, dit-il en levant le bras, il tenait une épée et s'apprêtait à tuer la petite brune.

Mais elle réagit vite et le mis rapidement KO.

- Viens, il y en a d'autres, lui dit la louve, qui passa devant.

Snow la suivit mais s'arrêta devant une affiche qu'elle arracha après l'avoir regardée. Elle se remit à courir car les soldats étaient derrière elles.

- Par ici, fit un des soldats.

Scalett était derrière un arbre et elle attira Snow à côté d'elle dans les buissons qui les cachaient de la vue des soldats.

- Levez le pont, ordonna le capitaine de la garde de la reine.

- C'est bon , ils sont partis, dit la louve toute essoufflée elle aussi.

Blanche soupira de soulagement et déplia l'affichette qu'elle avait chiffonnée dans leur course.

- Elle ne s'arrête jamais? demanda doucement la fugitive.

- Ma cape... elle s'est déchirée, grimaça la louve.

Blanche essaya de la toucher ou même de la voir, mais la grande brune la repoussa.

- Tu dois partir, tu dois partir loin de moi. La princesse la regarda comme si elle était tombée sur la tête.

- Je ne te laisse pas, rétorqua-t-elle choquée.

- C'est la pleine lune ce soir, les loups- garou sont de sortie, dit-elle, cette cape est la seule chose qui peut me protéger du changement.

- C'est juste un trou, s'exclama Blanche, peut-être qu'elle marche toujours...

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas? Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait à Peter. Cette chose...le loup...quand il est en moi, je ne peux pas le contrôler. S'il te plait Snow, trouve un abris. Je vais continue plus loin dans la forêt et trouver un endroit où me cacher. Pour ta propre sécurité nous devons nous séparer.

La petite princesse la regarda indécise. Elle ne voulait absolument pas laisser son amie toute seule, cette idée la terrifiait plus que de raison. Elle finit par accepter à contre cœur, pour faire plaisir à son amie.

- D'accord, juste pour cette nuit, précisa-t-elle fermement, retrouvons nous à la rivière demain matin, alors nous trouverons un endroit sûr pour nous deux. Peut-être une cabane sympa dans les bois.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? demanda doucement la grande brune, qui avait l'air très fragile à cet instant.

- Faire quoi? demanda la fugitive qui comprenait pas le sens de la question de son amie.

- Etre si...gentille avec moi. Tu as vu ce que je fais quand je suis un loup, ce que je suis, dit-elle tristement.

- Je sais ce que tu n'est pas vraiment, dit-elle tendrement, on est la dedans ensemble Red.

Celle ci la regarda et lui sourit timidement, heureuse et rassurée. Elle mit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête avec l'aide de Snow. Elles se sourirent et Snow hocha la têt pour lui dire que u allais bien, puis Scarlett partit, sous les yeux tristes et inquiets de la petite princesse brune.

Derrière un arbre, il y avait un jeune homme qui lui aussi regarda la brune partir. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une couleur jaune.


	2. Chapter 2

Elise: Merci, oui ce couple surprend mais je peux comprendre puisqu'il est très rare, on en voit pas beaucoup, j'ai déjà vu des Belle/Red mais Snow/Red pas vraiment, mais chaque fois que je vois ces épisodes je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver trop mignonnes ensembles, ce pairing n'est pas très courant alors je peux comprendre qu'il surprenne.

Drack: Merci, bah oui, il y a pas beaucoup de fic avec ce pairing, je crois même qu'il y en a pas du tout, a part les notres, en général c'est plutôt Emma/Regina que j'adore aussi.

Starla: Merci pour le début et oui j'adore enquiquiner Miione (ma petite femme).

* * *

Scarlett s'était endormit, emmitouflée comme elle avait pu dans sa cape. Elle se réveilla et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle ne s'était pas transformée cette nuit.

- Ça a marché.

Elle alla jusqu'à la rivière pour boire et se rafraîchir. Elle laissa tomber sa cape sur les cailloux et se mit à genoux pour boire.

Mais le jeune homme qui l'avait espionné la veille lui vola la cape qu'elle avait laisser sur les cailloux et partit en courant.

- Hey! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle lui courut après mais le perdit de vu dans une clairière.

- C'est ça que tu cherches? lui demanda-t-il en montrant la cape qu'il tenait d'une main tandis que de l'autre il tenait une torche qu'il approcha de la cape.

- Non, s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle, j'en ai besoin.

- Ce vieux truc? Il fit semblait de la brûler de nouveau.

- Juste...pourquoi aurais tu besoin de ça?

- Lâche ça, paniqua-t-elle en le voyant avancer, reculer, avancer, reculer la torche de sa cape.

- A moins que...et il fit semblant de la brûler encore une fois, que tu te protège de quelque chose, affirma, plus qu'il ne demanda.

Elle fut surprise mais essaya de ne pas le montrer.

- De quoi parle tu?

Il sourit.

- Tu crois que je ne reconnais pas un loup quand j'en vois un? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fonça dessus, le fit tomber et monta à califourchon sur lui.

- Comment sais tu ce que je suis?

Il la renversa, échangeant leur position, prenant la position dominante.

- Car je sais comment reconnaître un enfant de la lune, dit-il en faisant briller ses pupilles.

- Tu...tu en es aussi? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Je m'appelle Quinn, dit-il en la relevant. J'ai tracé ton odeur hier soir. Tu n'as jamais eux personne à qui en parler,n'est ce pas? T'apprendre à propos de ce que tu es?

- Mes parents ont étés tués par des chasseurs quand j'étais bébé, j'ai été élevée par Granny.

- Et elle t'a cacher la vérité, fais porter ça, dit-il en désignant dédaigneusement la cape.

Elle le regarda et fonça sur lui, elle prit la cape qu'il avait lâché pendant leur brève lutte.

- Tu as encore des troues de mémoires, n'est ce pas? Tu perds encore le contrôle quand tu te transforme, tu as surement blessée quelqu'un même. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je suis passé par là. Mais ça n'a pas à être comme ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Et si je te disais qu'il y avait un moyen de le contrôler pour que tu n'ai jamais peur de ce que tu pourrais à nouveau faire?

- C'est possible? lui demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Suis moi.

Et elle le suivit, oubliant sa promesse, celle qu'elle avait faite à Blanche, de la retrouver près de la rivière. Il l'amena dans un repère creusé à même la roche, un peu à la manière d'un sous-sol ou d'une cave.

- C'est un genre de tour? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et descendit. Elle hésita brièvement mais descendit à son tour. Ils descendirent un escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans un abris parfaitement aménagé avec une cheminée allumée car il faisait un petit peu froid à l'extérieur.

- C'était le grand Hall d'un château jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre sous terre, maintenant c'est à nous tous.

- Sont-ils...?

- Oui, nous sommes tous les mêmes.

Elle lui sourit timidement.

- Viens, Anita t'attends.

- Qui est Anita?

- Ce doit être moi, répondit une voix.

Une belle femme qui ressemblait étrangement à Scarlett apparut, les yeux brillants jaunes, comme la louve et Quinn.

- Bravo Quinn, tu l'as finalement trouvée, dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme, tu as tellement grandis, dit-elle en prenant les mains de la jeune filles.

- Tu me connais?

la femme lui sourit.

- Je suis ta mère.

Scarlett la regarda avec des yeux ronds, complètement incrédules, elle n'en revenait pas. Dire qu'elle était sous le choc aurait été un euphémisme.

SW/SR

- Granny m'a mentit, dit-elle tristement.

Sa mère lui posa une coupe d'au sur une table.

- Cette histoire que tu as été tuée par des chasseurs...

- Elle t'a mentit, depuis qu'elle t'a volée à moi quand tu était encore un bébé.

- Pourquoi elle à fait ça?

- Car elle ne voulait pas découvrir la vérité, sur qui tu es vraiment. Elle croit qu'être un loup est quelque chose d'honteux. Je vois les choses différemment, dit-elle à sa fille mais aussi aux autres qui écoutaient.

- Les humains veulent que nous croyons que nous sommes les monstres. A partir du moment où tu les crois...c'est là que tu en deviens un. Tu n'es pas la première à apprendre la vérité sur toi à travers une tragédie. Donc beaucoup d'entre nous ont passé leur vie en réprimant le loup. Ils n'ont pas idée de comment le contrôler. Ils ont juste besoin d'aide...d'aide pour embrasser leur vrai nature. Le seul moyen pour que tu contrôle un jour le loup, c'est en l'acceptant comme une part de toi.

- Tu peux m'apprendre à faire ça?

- En effet je peux.

Elle lui tendit la main.

- Comment? lui demanda la jeune fille en se levant.

- En commençant par te débarrasser de ça, dit-elle en touchant la cape que portait la brune.

Celle ci regarda sa cape, elle la serra contre elle. Elle regarda sa mère qui lui sourit, réfléchissant à tout ce que cela impliquait, puis elle prit la décision d'enlever sa cape et elle serra sa mère dans ses bras.

SW/SR

Ils courent tous dans la forêt, et la voix d'Anita est en fond sonore:

- Ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais rien ressentis avant...des charbons ardents sous tes pieds, l'air qui frémit sous ton poil, tes frères et tes soeurs à tes côtés. Ton esprit ne voudra pas y croire, il te dira que le loup envahit ton corps, essayant de prendre le contrôle, et si tu y crois, même pour un moment, tu t'évanouiras...et perdras le contrôle, comme tous les autres nuits où tu t'es transformée.

Scarlett transformée en loup se regarde dans l'eau de la rivière, elle est émerveillée de parvenir à se contrôler. Elle est heureuse, désormais elle pourra être avec Blanche tout le temps sans avoir peur de la blesser, de lui faire du mal, à elle ou à qui conque car désormais elle contrôlait le loup qui était en elle.

" Je peux être avec Blanche désormais, sans avoir peur de lui faire du mal. J'ai hâte de lui dire et de lui montrer", pensa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Mais si tu cède au loup, tu réaliseras la vérité: tu es le loup.

Ils courent à travers la forêt et lorsqu'un ravin se présenta les autres le sautèrent sans la moindre hésitation, alors que Scarlett elle, elle freina et regarda en bas effrayée.

- Et lorsque tu l'accepteras, tu le contrôleras enfin.

Et en même temps que sa mère disait ça, Scarlett se recula et sauta le ravin sans aucun problèmes pour se retrouver de l'autre côté avec tous les autres. Elle se réveilla dans leur repère, où Anita et les autres l'avaient regardés dormir. Elle se mit debout et sa mère lui demanda:

- De quoi te souviens tu?

- De tout, répondit-elle, heureuse, ce qui les fit sourire.

- Tu es enfin devenu le loup, lui dit la grande brune qui était sa mère.

- Je n'ai plus à avoir peur.

Elle sourit, vraiment très heureuse.

SW/SR

C'est le matin, assez tôt et ils dorment tous les uns avec les autres comme une meute, comme une famille, ce qu'ils étaient, quand Quinn se réveilla en sursaut, réveillant la jeune louve au passage.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce qui a? lui demanda-t-elle encore à moitié endormit.

- Des chasseurs, répondit-il simplement.

Ils se réveillèrent en vitesse et se cachèrent.

SW/SR

Blanche avait dormit sous un immense arbre. Mais elle dormit très mal parce qu'elle s'inquiétait trop pour son amie brune qu'elle avait dû laisser partir de son côté, seule, à sa demande, elle fit beaucoup de cauchemars tellement elle était inquiète. Après un rêve particulièrement horrible, où elle voyait son amie transformée en louve être attaquée par des villageois en colère et qu'elle était obligée de regarder sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour lui venir en aide, elle s'assit et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait rencontrée la jeune louve et ce qu'elle ressentait depuis quand la jolie brunette était avec elle.

" Pourquoi est ce que je m'inquiète autant pour elle?. Elle me manque. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle me manque autant? Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'on s'est séparées et en plus on va bientôt se retrouver. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai autant besoin d'elle? se demanda-t-elle. Mais aucunes réponses ne lui vint.

Un criquet semblable à Jiminy apparut, la faisant sursauter violemment.

- Qui est tu? lui demanda-t-elle une fois la surprise passée.

- Je suis toi, répondit-il d'une voix fluette.

- Moi?

- Oui, toi, enfin ton toi intérieur, ton subconscient si tu préfère.

- Mon moi intérieur? C'est-à-dire? demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Je suis ton cœur, et ta tête, je sais tout ce qui a à savoir de toi et même plus, bref, je suis toi quoi.

- Tu es ma conscience ou quelque chose du genre? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Hum hum, et heu, pourquoi es tu là?

- Tu m'as appelée, répondit-il simplement.

- Heu nan, je ne t'ai pas appelée, je ne savais même pas que tu existais, se défendit-elle.

- Si tu m'as appelée, tu te pose tellement de questions à propos de cette jeune femme brune, et laisse moi te dire que tu ne les pose pas, tu les cris, tellement fort que j'ai décidé de venir t'aider à trouver les réponses que tu cherches et qui pourtant sont toutes proches.

- Heu, merci, répondit-elle incertaine.

Le criquet la regarda de longues secondes, la faisant s'agiter mal à l'aise.

- Mais dis moi, pour toutes les questions que tu te poses, tu n'as pas une petite idée de la réponse? finit-il par demander.

- Non, mentit-elle.

- Même pas une toute petite? insista-t-il.

- ...

- Je vois. Tu n'es pas encore prête.

- A quoi?

- A entendre la réponse à toutes tes questions bien sûre.

- La? Parce qu'il n'y en a qu'une? Pour toutes?

- Oui, mais, comme je te l'ai dis, tu n'es pas encore prête à l'entendre.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

- Je suis désolée mais je dois partir, j'ai promis à mon amie de la retrouver à la rivière tout à l'heure et...

- Je sais, répondit simplement le criquet qui la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

- Est ce que j'ai rêvée? se demanda Snow.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la rivière impatiente de retrouver son amie, elle lui avait tellement manquée, même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elles étaient séparées, à peine une nuit, mais pour la jolie petite princesse brune ça faisait déjà trop.

Elle arriva à la rivière mais ne vit personne, elle regarda autour d'elle mais rien. Elle alla jusqu'à l'eau pour se rafraîchir et boire un peu. Comme elle ne voyait toujours personne, elle décida d'attendre quelques minutes. Elle attendit cinq minutes, puis dix, puis quinze, plus les minutes passaient et plus son inquiétude croissait de façon hallucinante. Au bout de plusieurs heures d'attente, elle se mis à la rechercher. Elle la chercha toute la journée, en vain. Le soir elle retourna sous son arbre, épuisée, plus qu'inquiète et complètement paniquée.

" Où est-elle? Elle m'avait promis de me retrouver à la rivière. Mais pourquoi je l'ai laissée seule, je m'en voudrais si lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans elle, elle est devenue tellement importante dans ma vie".

- Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura le criquet, la faisant violemment sursauter une fois de plus.

- Comment tu le sais? questionna-t-elle une fois remise de sa surprise.

- En faite, c'est toi qui le sais, rectifia-t-il.

- Non, je t'assure que je ne sais pas comment elle va, si je le savais je ne me ferais pas autant de soucis.

- Je suis toi tu te souviens, si je le sais, tu le sais, mais c'est pas grave, passons.

- Et tu sais où elle est?

- Oui.

Elle se leva précipitamment et cria presque:

- Emmène moi!

- Demain, nous sommes fatigués.

- Nous?

- Ton corps, ton cœur et ta tête, on a déjà fait une nuit blanche je te rappel.

- C'est vrai, désolée. Mais de toute façon je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir si elle n'est pas là, je n'ai pas dormis toute seule , enfin sans elle je veux dire depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, elle me manque trop et pis de toutes façons je suis trop inquiète pour dormir alors.

- Elle va bien, j'te l'promets et c'est promis demain je t'emmène la voir mais par pitié essaye de dormir, supplia-t-il.

- Promis?

- Promis.

- Alors d'accord, je vais essayer.

Elle s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt tellement elle était fatiguée. Elle rêva mais au réveille elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle se réveilla assez tôt et se concentra très fort pour appeler le criquet.

- Je suis là.

- Bien, tu m'as promis de m'emmène à...elle.

- Je sais. Suis moi.

Elle se leva et ils se rendirent à la rivière où elle se baigna rapidement dans l'eau froide.

- C'est là, elle est en bas, lui dit-il après l'avoir conduit là où Scarlett était descendu la veille.

- Tu es sûr? demanda-t-elle, c'est peut-être un piège?

- Je suis toi, pourquoi est ce que je voudrais te piéger? Et puis regarde les empreintes si tu ne me crois pas.

Elle regarda le sol et vit les empreintes de son amie ainsi que d'autres empreintes qu'elle ne connaissaient pas.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

Elle descendit les marches, marchant doucement, ps tout à fait rassurée. Elle déboucha dans ce qui ressemblait au Hall de ce qui avait dû être un château. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit personne. Elle avança encore un peu quand une main se serra autour de sa gorge, lui coupant brutalement la respiration.

- Oh, oh, cria-t-elle surprise en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

SW/SR

Quinn amena Blanche au milieu où Scarlett qui l'avait reconnu couru vers eux en hurlant:

- Non ne fais pas ça, elle ne nous fera aucun mal.

- Pourquoi d'autres un humain viendrait ici? demanda le loup en serrant toujours la gorge de la jeune princesse.

- C'est mon amie, elle m'a soutenue après que j'ai tuée quelqu'un, s'écria-t-elle en la faveur de son amie.

Anita assista à toute la scène sans réagir.

- Elle m'a aidée à m'enfuir, ajouta la jolie brune.

- Lâche la! ordonna finalement la mère de Scarlett en s'avançant.

Quinn obéit et lâcha la petite brune qui tomba à genoux en reprenant une grande bouffée d'air. Scarlett s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui demanda pardon.

- Je suis désolée, Blanche. Anita la regarda avec colère mais ne dit rien.

- Quand je t'ai pas vu, j'ai cru qu'il t'été arrivée quelque chose ou que les soldats t'avaient tuée, lui dit-elle en se tenant la gorge.

Les autres assistèrent à la scène en regardant bizarrement la jeune humaine. Elles se relevèrent et la jeune princesse leur rendit leur regard, elle regarda curieusement la meute et ils lui rendirent.

- Qui c'est? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

- Sa meute, répondit Quinn.

- Ils sont...?

- Oui, ils sont comme moi, mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur, la rassura-t-elle, mais ce n'était pas la peine, Blanche n'avait pas peur.

- Bien sûre que non.

- Comment tu nous as trouvée? lui demanda froidement Anita.

- Heu, j'ai suivit les empreintes comme tu me l'as appris, dit-elle en regardant son amie, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, elle se garda bien cependant de lui parler du criquet.

- Tu aurais pu te faire prendre, lui reprocha la louve.

- Je ne pouvais pas partir sans toi.

Scarlett lui fit les yeux gros.

- Si on cherchait la cabane dont on parlait ? proposa-t-elle toute souriante.

Elle commença à partir mais Red la retint, la jolie louve ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, elle se tourna vers la meute, hésita, regarda son amie, incapable de choisir. Elle se tourna vers Blanche hésitante et la princesse comprit.

Le cœur de Blanche se brisa dans sa poitrine, mais elle ne dit rien et fit tout pour cacher ses sentiments, elle ne voulait pas forcer son amie à choisir entre elle et la meute.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi, n'est ce pas? affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda.

Scarlett la regarda avec regrets.

- Je n'ai pas honte de qui je suis ici, c'est chez moi, dit-elle en prenant les mains de la jeune humaine ce qui leur provoqua un frisson à toutes les deux.

- J'ai retrouvée ma mère, sourit-elle en se tournant vers Anita.

- Je croyais...commença-t-elle.

- Granny mentait, la coupa Red, je suis désolée Snow, je sais que tu as risquée ta vie en revenant ici pour moi.

- Non je comprends, mentis la jeune princesse. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être avec ma mère à nouveau.

- Je sais que nous avions prévu de quitter le royaume ensembles...

- J'irais bien, mentit-elle encore, parce que même si la brune allait lui manquer, elle devait le faire, elle devait la laisser partir, pour son bonheur, même si cela lui brisait le cœur.

- Tu m'as déjà assez enseignée, je vais gérer, lui assura l'héritière du trône en lui souriant.

Elle l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

- Au revoir Red, merci, dit-elle en essayant de paraître gaie.

- Non, merci à toi.

Red venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'une flèche fusa de nulle part et se planta dans le cou de Quinn.

- Quinn, s'exclama Anita, en accourant aux côtés du blessé.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

- Oh, ils m'ont trouvés, murmura Blanche.

Des soldats arrivèrent.

- A genoux ou meurt de la main de...ahh, fit-il quand Anita lui tordu le cou.

Une bataille s'en suivit entre les quelques soldats de la reine et la meute, vite remportée par la meute.

Pendant ce temps Quinn agonisait.

- Quinn, non, fit Scarlett qui tenait sa tête, mais c'était trop tard, il mourut sous leurs yeux.

- Il est partit, fit Red les larmes aux yeux.

SW/SR

Anita lui caressa maternellement la joue.

- Tu peux toujours courir librement sous la lumière pâle de la lune, dit-elle.

- Red, je suis désolée, s'excusa Snow.

Anita releva la tête et la regarda froidement.

- Toi, cracha-t-elle, elle se releva, tu as fais ça, accusa-t-elle.

- Quoi?! s'exclama Snow surprise, non.

- Tu as amenée les hommes de la reine dans notre tanière.

- Vous devez me croire, je ne savais pas qu'ils me suivaient.

- Mère, elle n'a pas fait ça, renchérit la jeune louve.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Peu importe où les humains vont, la mort suit. Le seul moyen de les arrêter, c'est de les tuer en premier, déclara-t-elle en fusillant méchamment Snow du regard, prête à la tuer. Attachez la! ordonna-t-elle.

Des loups s'emparèrent de la jeune humaine qui se débattit mais en vain, ils étaient plus forts qu'elle de par leur nature et ils la tenaient bien.

- Quand la lune se lèvera, on se régalera d'une princesse, clama Anita.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? s'écria Red paniquée.

- Elle payera pour la vie qu'on perd.

- Mais ce que tu fais n'a aucun sens.

- Tu as déjà fait ton choix Red, tu es l'une des notre maintenant, agis comme tel, tue la! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Scarlett la regarda horrifiée à cette idée. Elle? Tuer Blanche? Plutôt mourir.

- Non! s'exclama-t-elle je ne tuerais pas mon amie.

- Alors je le ferais, et elle partit.

- Non, mère arrête!

- Désolée ma fille, c'est ce que ça signifie d'être un loup.

Red la regarda terrifiée, elle était morte de peur à l'idée de perdre sa princesse.

La nuit tomba et la lune se leva. Anita se transforma en louve et se dirigea vers Snow qui était solidement attachée à un poteau avec les mains attachées devant elle.

- S'ils vous plait, dit-elle.

Mais Anita transformée en louve la regarda et lui sauta dessus.


	3. Chapter 3

Magalie : Merci, moi aussi je les trouve trop mignonnes.

Miniepucca : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Blanche elle va s'en sortir, son prince charmant ou plutôt sa louve charmante est là pour la sauver ;)

JaneRizzisles : Merci, et na, Blanche ne va pas mourir. Je déteste les histoires qui se terminent mal

MauraRizzisles : Ouais je sais, et la suite, elle arrive :)

Natsuchizu : Merci.

* * *

Blanche ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à Scarlett, à son père, à sa mère, à Regina, un peu à Charmant.

Au moment où Anita allait la tuer, sa fille s'interposa en étant transformée en loup. Elles luttent quelques instants mais Red réussit à blesser gravement sa mère qui reprit sa forme humaine.

- Red! hurla Blanche mortellement inquiète pour sa louve quand elle la vit lutter avec sa mère.

Scarlett, toujours en loup, s'approcha de sa mère blessée, en effet Anita s'était empalée sur la barre de fer à côté de la cheminée. Elle s'assit et regarda tristement sa mère.

Snow qui avait réussit à enlever les liens qui emprisonnaient ses mains prit la cape rouge de la jeune louve et s'approcha doucement d'elle. La grande brune transformée en loup la regarda sans bouger. Blanche lui mit la cape sur la tête et Scarlett redevint humaine à son tour. Elle alla vers sa mère qui agonisait.

- Je suis... je suis désolée mère, pleura-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- Tu l'as choisit, articula-t-elle en prenant le bras de sa fille.

- Non, je me suis choisis. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, rectifia la grande brune.

Anita l'écouta puis elle mourut.

Blanche les regarda tristement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

SW/SR

Les deux amies sont dans les bois. Elles sont debout devant les tombes de Quinn et d'Anita, il fait nuit et Scarlett voulut faire un dernier au revoir à sa mère.

- Que tu puisse toujours courir libre sous la pâle lueur de la lune, dit doucement la jolie brune.

Snow la regardait faire en retrait, elle avait beaucoup de peine pour son amie et sa culpabilité ne s'en allait pas, bien au contraire, plus elle voyait la tristesse de son amie et plus elle se sentait coupable, c'était de sa faute si Scarlett avait été obligée de tuer sa mère, elle avait tuée sa mère pour la protéger elle. Scarlett l'avait préférée elle, à sa mère. Cela touchait beaucoup la jolie petite brune.

- Adieux mère, dit tristement Red en caressant doucement la planche qui dépassait de la tombe de sa mère.

Blanche ne supportant pas l'air triste de la grande brune, la prit dans ces bras pour la réconforter ou peut-être pour se réconforter elle même.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, elle soupira, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille.

- Je n'ai pas perdue ma famille aujourd'hui...je l'ai protégée, déclara-t-elle calmement en regardant la tombe de sa mère. Elle regarda Blanche qui avait posé sa tête contre la sienne, sur ses épaules.

Blanche sourit, heureuse d'entendre de vive voix qu'elle était la famille de sa meilleure amie.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille, toujours dans les bars de la jolie grande louve brune.

- Ma mère voulait me faire choisir entre mon côté loup et mon côté humain, Granny aussi.

Elle renifla et se détacha de leur étreinte pour regarder la petite princesse brune en fuite dans les yeux.

- Tu es la seule personne qui à pensée que c'était acceptable que je sois les deux.

Snow essuya une larme d'un revers de la main avant d'en faire de même à Red. Elles étaient très proches mais cela ne les gênaient pas.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu es, assura-t-elle. Viens, on va chercher la cabane, dit-elle en partant, suivit de Scarlett.

SW/SR

Elles marchèrent à travers la forêt en silence. Chacune était plongée dans ses pensées respectives.

«Elle m'a sauvée la vie, elle m'a protégée contre sa propre mère, elle me considère comme sa famille» pensa Snow.

«Je l'ai protégée, j'ai tuée ma mère pour elle, je l'ai choisis elle, ma mère avait raison, j'ai préférée vivre sans elle que sans Snow, je lui ai dis qu'elle était ma faille et c'est ce qu'elle est désormais, elle est ma famille. Je me demande depuis quand elle est devenue aussi importante pour moi» ?

Elles marchèrent longtemps avant d'arriver devant une cabane qui avait l'air abandonnée. Elles étaient épuisées et elles avaient faim.

- Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ? demanda la jolie jeune louve.

- Je ne sais pas.

Blanche toqua mais personne ne répondit, elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sous leurs yeux étonnés.

- C'est ouvert, tu crois qu'on peut entrer ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, objecta la brande brune, mais de toute façon nous sommes épuisées et nous avons faim, je ne pense pas qu'on nous en voudra de dormir quelques heures.

Elles entrèrent prudemment mais les lieux semblaient vides et même s'il n'y avait pas de poussière, cette cabane semblait être abandonnée depuis longtemps. Elles s'avancèrent dans la pièce et constatèrent avec étonnement qu'il y avait deux repas chaud sur la table au milieu de la pièce.

- C'est chaud, fit remarquer Scarlett, je ne crois pas que nous devrions être là, cette cabane a l'air abandonnée mais je crois qu'elle est habitée, on s'en va, dit-elle en prenant la main de la petite princesse brune.

Mais l'estomac de la jeune princesse ne semblait pas être du même avis e le fit savoir en se manifestant bruyamment.

Scarlett regarda la petite brune qui prit une jolie couleur pivoine, elle sourit amusée et attendrie.

- Tu as faim, sourit-elle. Bon, on va rester mais on n'en prend qu'un peu d'accord ? On ne sait même pas qui habite ici...

- Regarde, il n'y a pas de poussière et pourtant ça a l'air vraiment abandonné et pourtant le repas est chaud, comme si...je sais pas, tu crois qu'ils nous attendaient ? questionna-t-elle incertaine.

- Je sais c'est étrange, restons sur nos garde d'accord ? Juste par précaution, on ne sait jamais.

- D'accord.

Elles refermèrent la porte derrière elles et firent rapidement le tour de la petite chaumière.

Il y avaient trois pièces en plus de la salle manger dont une chambre avec un grand lit. Elles se mirent à table, le repas était très bon. Puis, elles se préparèrent pour la nuit. Une fois prête, elles se glissèrent dans le grand lit, il était si grand qu'elles ne se touchaient même pas. Le silence se fit, mais aucune des deux ne dormait.

- Scarlett ? appela la petite princesse.

- Oui ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers la jolie petite brunette pour la regarder dans les yeux, mais cela ne marcha pas très bien puisqu'il faisait nuit.

- Est ce que je peux...non rien.

- Tu as peur ? se moqua gentiment la louve, amusée par son amie.

- Moi ? Pas du tout! mentit l'héritière.

- Tu es amie a et tu dors avec une louve garoute mais tu as peur du noir ?

Snow tendit le bras et pinça légèrement l'autre jeune femme, la faisant rire plus fort.

- Te moque pas, c'est pas drôle, bouda la petite princesse.

Scarlett rit encore un peu mais s'arrêta au son de la petite voix boudeuse de son amie. Elle la regarda.

- Viens là, dit-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Snow s'y réfugia sans la moindre hésitations, elle enserra fort la taille fine de la grande brune tout en la respirant à plein poumons dans le cou.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oh oui, soupira d'aise Snow.

Scarlett resserra ses bras autour de son amie avant de lui embrasser le haut de la tête.

- Bonne nuit Snow, lui souffla-t-elle tendrement à l'oreille.

- Bonne nuit Red, murmura la petite princesse fugitive déjà à moitié endormie.

Scarlett la serra plus fort dans ses bras et elles s'endormirent en lacées.

SW/SR

Red fut la première à se réveiller. Elle regarda la petite brune dormir, tendrement lovée contre elle. Blanche avait une mine adorable lorsqu'elle dormait. Scarlett ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie. Elle repensa à tous ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'elle avait rencontrée la jolie petite brune. Elle sourit en se souvenant du jour où elle l'avait surprise en train de leur voler des œufs, elle se souvint de l'avoir trouvée adorable en train de la supplier de ne pas la dénoncer. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Granny et l'avait cachée lorsqu'elle lui avait racontée son histoire et le pourquoi elle fuyait et devait voler pour manger, elle lui avait promit de l'aider et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Elle repensa à sa mère, à sa demande. Elle aurait été incapable de tuer Blanche, même si elle sa vie en dépendait.

«Depuis quand tu es devenue aussi importante à mes yeux Blanche» ? murmura-t-elle pour elle même. Bien évidemment, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle embrassa le dessus de la tête de son amie, puis elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle à manger où elle fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait le petit déjeuné de servis, tout chaud et prêt à être dégusté. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle ne vit personne.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-elle incertaine.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

«C'est vraiment bizarre» pensa-t-elle.

Elle aurait dû avoir peur mais bizarrement non, elle se sentait étrangement en confiance. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et retourna dans la chambre réveiller la princesse en fuite.

- Blanche réveille toi, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, ce qui provoqua un frisson à l'endormit mais la louve ne le remarqua pas.

- Hum, Scarlett, gémit la petite brune toujours entre l'éveille et le sommeil.

Red sourit amusée avant de recommencer à essayer de réveiller la futur reine.

- Allez Blanche réveille toi, debout, le petit déjeuné est prêt, dit-elle en la secouant un peu par les épaules.

Snow grogna et remua mais elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonjour Blanche, lui sourit la jolie grande brune.

- Bonjour Red, la salua-t-elle un peu grognon.

- Le petit déjeuné est servit, lui apprit la louve, provoquant un grand sourire à son amie.

- Chouette, j'ai une faim de loup, dit-elle en s'étirant avant de s'arrêter net et de regarder l'autre brune, je suis désolée, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais pas...essaya-t-elle de se rattraper arrachant sourire à la jeune femme brune.

- C'est bon Blanche, on ne va pas bannir le mot loup parce que j'en suis une, je suis mieux avec ça maintenant, la rassura la louve, aller viens, on v aller petit déjeuner, après on remet tout en ordre et on s'en ira.

Snow acquiesça et elle se rendirent dans la salle à manger où elles déjeunèrent en discutant tranquillement.

- Dans quel royaume veux tu aller ? lui demanda doucement la grande brune.

- Je ne sais pas, un royaume où je ne serais pas pourchassée et où on pourra être ensembles toi et moi. Mais j'avoue que je doute un peu, je voulais, enfin, je pensais que je pourrais peut-être reprendre mon trône des mains de Regina, mais je sais plus, maintenant, il y a toi.

- Quoi moi ? s'étonna la louve.

- Bah on est ensembles maintenant, je ne suis plus seule comme c'était le cas avant, je ne peux plus penser qu'à moi mais à nous désormais, je ne peux pas te demander de prendre part à une guerre qui ne te concerne pas, je ne peux pas te mettre en danger de la sorte, même si tu l'es déjà plus ou moins.

Scarlett la regarda émue, elle était touchée que la petite princesse s'inquiète pour elle de la sorte.

- Tu veux récupérer ton trône ?

- Avant je le voulais oui, mais maintenant tu es là, il y a nous et je veux rester avec toi.

- C'est d'accord, répondit la brunette.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est d'accord ?

- On va récupérer ton trône.

- Non, non, tu n'as pas a faire cela, tu n'est pas...

- Je ne te demandais pas ta permission, la coupa la jolie louve.

Blanche la regarda incrédule. «Depuis quand es tu devenue si importante à mes yeux Scarlett» ? se demanda-t-elle faisant sans le savoir écho à son amie.

- D'accord, sourit la princesse.

- On va commencer aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'on rencontrera des résistants qui voudront que tu sois leur souveraine à la place de ta belle mère et puisque cette chaumière semble abandonnée elle pourrait devenir notre Quartier Général ? proposa-t-elle.

- C'est une très bonne idée, j'espère aussi que les peuple m'aidera parce qu'on ne pourra pas faire cela saules, même si je le voudrais.

- Et si ce 'est pas le cas, qu'est ce que tu feras ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, on s'enfuira encore et cette fois on trouvera un royaume où on pourra vivre toutes deux sans personne pour nous embêter et nous pourchasser.

- C'est d'accord. Je pense que pour commencer nous devons aller trouver des résistants et ensuite on s'organisera pour libérer Charmant, qu'en dis tu ?

- J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée, approuva la futur reine légitime.

- Alors heu, on ne s'enfuit plus, au moins pour l'instant ? s'assura la jolie louve.

- Non, on ne s'enfuit plus, sourit la petite reine.

Elles finirent de déjeuner et allèrent se rafraîchir dans le petit lac derrière la chaumière. Ensuite, elles rangèrent la cabane et partirent à travers la forêt. Elles rencontrèrent de nombreux résistants opposés au règne de l'Évil Queen et qui voulaient absolument que ce soit la petite princesse héritière légitime du royaume qui les gouvernent. Ils furent heureux de proposer leur aide et leurs soutient à leur futur souveraine. Ils allièrent leurs familles, leurs amis et les amis de leurs amis qui eux aussi souhaitaient le retour de leur petite princesse futur reine adorée, ils accueillirent Scarlett avec chaleur. Les filles tombèrent sur les autres amis de Blanche qu'elle avait laissée pour partir à la recherche de Charmant lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'il avait été capturé par sa belle-mère, notamment Grincheux et les autres nains, la fée Bleu et les autres fées. Et tous les jours de la semaine, elles rencontrèrent toujours plus de résistants prêts à les aider dans leurs projets.

De leur côté, plus les jours passaient et plus l'affection qu'elle avait l'une pour l'autre augmentait, passant progressivement d'amitié à attirance, d'attirance à amour, et d'amour à désir. Elles s'étaient perdues à mis chemin entre leurs projets, leurs exécutions et leur amitié. Leurs sentiments avaient changés, ils avaient mutés pour devenir de l'amour, un amour fort, profond et véritable, mais par fierté ou par peur, aucune ne faisait le premier pas. Mais si elles, elles ne voyaient pas qu'elles s'aimaient, leurs amis le voyaient très bien, mais ils ne dirent rien et leur laissèrent le temps de s'en rendre compte par elles même.

La grande brune ne cessait de se répéter en boucle que la petite princesse était amoureuse de Charmant et quand cela ne marchait pas, elle se répétait que son amie était une princesse et que si leurs plans réussissaient, elle deviendrait reine et épouserait Charmant. Mais quelques fois, de plus en plus souvent, ça ne fonctionnait pas et cela la faisait souffrir car elle savait espérer en vain quelque chose qu'elle savait impossible, mais elle ne dit jamais rien même si cela lui brisait leur cœur.

Snow de son côté pensait à Charmant, elle savait que ses sentiments pour lui avaient changés mais elle n'arrivait pas à le dire à son amie, elle avait peur, et puis elle pensait au fait que s'ils réussissaient et qu'elle devenait reine elle devrait épouser Charmant si elle voulait donner un héritier ou une héritière au peuple, ce qu'elle ne pourra faire avec Scarlett. Elle essaya de se convaincre en se le répétant tous les jours mais rien n'y faisait, elle tombait de plus en plus amoureuse de son amie brune, mais elle non plus ne disait rien, même si cela lui brisait le cœur à elle aussi.

Et trois mois passèrent ainsi.

SW/SR

Scarlett était assise sur une petite bute et regardait le soleil se coucher.

Je donnerais mon trône pour connaître tes pensées, entendit-elle dans son dos.

Elle sourit, cette voix elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille, mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait lui dire qu'elle pensait à elle en train de faire des chose pas très recommandable pour une princesse futur reine, alors, elle opta pour un mensonge, ça ne leur fera pas plus de mal que si elle disait la vérité.

Elle regarda son amie s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle la regarda en réfléchissant très vite à un sujet et report son regard sur le ciel qui étincelait de couleurs vives et d'où les étoles commençaient à apparaître, lui donnant le mensonge parfait.

- C'est la pleine lune ce soir.

- Je sais, et il n'est pas question que je t'écoute cette fois, j'ai eux tellement peur la dernière fois, cette fois ci, on ne se quitte pas, on reste ensembles, toi et moi, un point c'est tout ! clama-t-elle vivement, en défiant la louve de la contre dire.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, sourit la grande brune en montrant ses mains en signe de reddition. La petite princesse la charmait de plus en plus sans le savoir, elle en tombait amoureuse de jour en jour.

- Tant mieux ! Alors qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? insista-t-elle.

La louve garoute soupira, elle qui avait espérée que sa diversion aurait fonctionné, elle s'était trompée et avait sous estimée la ténacité de sa princesse. Mais elle ne souhaitait toujours pas dire la vérité à celle ci.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment en faite, avoua-t-elle.

Elles se turent et regardèrent le ciel qui s'assombrissait et les étoiles qui s'illuminaient.

- Est ce que je peux...est ce que je peux voir ta transformation ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

La louve la regarda longuement avant d'hocher doucement la tête de façon positive.

Le soleil se couche rapidement et la lune, pleine se leva. Scarlett enleva sa cape rouge et se transforma en une belle brande louve sous les yeux émerveillés de sa petite princesse.

- Tu es magnifique, lui dit-elle émerveillée en avançant doucement la main pour la posée sur le museau de l'animal, elle remonta et caressa entre les oreilles de son amie qui pencha la tête et rechercha encore plus le contact de sa main chaude. La petite princesse la caressa encore, incapable de résister à la douceur de la fourrure de celle qui lui avait sauvée la vie.

Scarlett s'écarta et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand la voix de la petite brune aux cheveux longs l'interpella.

- Et attends, où tu vas comme ça ? Je te rappel que tu m'as promis qu'on ne se quitterait pas ce soir, qu'on resterait ensembles, tu me l'as promis Red.

La louve la regarda et se rapprocha, puis, elle se coucha devant la petite héritière du trône qui la regarda étonnée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Non, tu, tu veux que je monte, sur, sur ton dos ?

La louve acquiesça.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance, dit-elle incertaine.

Elle enjamba l'animal et s'assit sur le dos de son amie hésitante, elle s'accrocha à son cou soyeux ap rès avoir accrochée sa cape rouge sur elle.

Red se leva lentement, faisant pousser un petit cri a sa princesse, elle attendit quelques secondes pour être sûre qu'elle soit bien accrochée, puis elle s'élança à travers la forêt. Elles se baladèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, Red remercia Anita de lui avoir apprit à maîtriser ce côté bestial en elle, lui permettant d'être avec celle qu'elle aimait sans être un danger pour elle. Après quelques heures de balades Blanche s'endormit sur le dos de sa louve en s'accrochant à son cou. Scarlett s'arrêta près d'un arbre, fit descendre doucement la petite brune sans la réveiller, elle le mis contre l'arbre pour la protéger et fit rempart de son corps. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, elle sentit sa petite princesse venir se serrer tout contre sa douce fourrure noire et chaude. Elle plaça son museau sur sa tête et s'endormit à son tour.

SW/SR

Elles se réveillèrent tendrement enlacée. Elles se mirent à rougir toutes les deux car Scarlett était nue, heureusement que Blanche avait prit la cape rouge de la louve avec elle en partant la nuit dernière. Elle la détacha de son cou pour couvrir son amie puis elles rentrèrent à la chaumière qu'elles avaient aménagée à leurs goûts et allèrent se baigner dans le lac derrière la petite maisonnette.

C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient lancer la première partie de leur plan qui consistait à reprendre les commendes du royaume des mains de l' Évil Queen. Aujourd'hui ils devaient libérer le prince Charmant retenu prisonnier par la reine.

- Aujourd'hui on va libérer ton prince, après ce serait au tour de ton royaume d'être libéré, et comme ça tu pourras vivre et régner avec ton prince, clama la grande brune.

Cette idée ne la réjouissait pas vraiment, elle était triste chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son amie et au prince ensembles mais elle voulait le bonheur de celle ci et si son bonheur était dans les bras de Charmant, alors soit.

- Oui, acquiesça doucement la petite princesse qui se surpris à ne pas être réjouit de cette nouvelle.

Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de sa grande brune. Elle savait depuis quelques temps qu'elle n'éprouvait plus d'amour pour le prince, elle savait que son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, elle le savait pertinemment mais pour autant elle ne voulait pas l'avouer à la principale concernée, elle avait bien trop peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque, elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de sa louve, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elles restèrent silencieuses de longues minutes, puis les autres les rejoignirent. Ils échafaudèrent un plan et lorsque tout fut prêt jusqu'au moindre détails, ils se mirent en route pour le château de la reine tyrannique.

Arrivés à destination, ils donnèrent l'assaut. Ils devaient principalement libérer le prince, Grincheux et ses frères aidés de quelques hommes forts s'en chargèrent. Blanche elle voulait trouver Regina, pour lui parler, pour savoir pourquoi elle la persécutait comme cela, Red lui donnai un coup de main mais elles ne la trouvèrent pas.

Après plusieurs minutes d'intense recherche, ils finirent par trouver et libéré le prince, ainsi que quelques résistants. Ils étaient en train de se retirer en se félicitant de n'avoir fait couler le sang quand des soldats s'interposèrent leur barrant le passage de la sortie. Une bataille éclata entre les résistants et les soldats, vite remportée par les résistants plus nombreux que les soldats, ils les assommèrent avec leurs armes ou les endormirent grâce à la poussière des fées.

Ils ne restaient plus que 5 soldats éveillés, ils se battaient contre Grincheux, Charmant, Blanche et Scarlett.

Grincheux, Charmant et Blanche avaient l'habitude de se battre et prirent rapidement le dessus. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Scarlett, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre et son adversaire le remarqua. Il l'attaquait avec force et acharnement, donnant coups puissants sur coups puissants, la pauvre louve avait bien du mal à se défendre et ne pensa pas du tout à riposter. La grande brune eut un moment, une seconde d'inattention lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de Blanche, elle tourna la tête pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien et son adversaire en profita pour lui enfoncer son épée dans l'abdomen sous les yeux surpris, choqués de ses amis. Il retira son épée du vendre de la garoute et ils tombèrent au sol tous les deux, lui assommés par la poudre des fées et elle blessée par l'épée.

- SCARLETT ! hurla la princesse en accourant au près de son amie blessée.

La louve perdait du sang sous les impuissants de la petite brune. Snow posa ses mains sur le ventre de sa garoute avant de les regarder avec effroi, elles étaient couvertes et rouge de sang, du sang de Scarlett.

Leurs amis s'approchèrent d'elles mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour aider leur amie qui perdait de plus en plus de sang et qui devenait plus pâle au fil des secondes.

Red regarda Blanche puis Charmant et elle sourit faiblement.

- On...on à réussit Snow, on à libéré ton prince, tu...elle toussa du sang, tu seras heureuse, vous serez heureux tous les deux et...c'est...c'est tout ce qui compte, toussa-t-elle difficilement en grimaçant et en crachant du sang à chaque mot.

- Ne dis pas ça Scarlett, ne dis pas ça, on va te soigner. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle ? demanda-t-elle aux fées qui les regardaient également et qui hochèrent négativement la tête.

- Non! Non! C'est pas possible, vous devez la soigner, elle, elle est tout ce qui me reste, pleura-t-elle.

A ces mots Charmant la regarda étrangement. Il réfléchissait intensément à tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu depuis qu'il avait été libéré. Ses amis ne lui avaient rien dit de ce qu'ils avaient remarqués, ce n'était pas à eux de lui apprendre.

- Je suis désolée Blanche Neige mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour ton amie, s'excusa la fée Bleu.

- Non, non, psalmodia la petite princesse en fuite.

- Ne...ne pleure pas ma petite Blanche, ça va aller, tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'accord ? dit-elle pour la rassurer alors qu'elle même était totalement terrifiée.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, à parler, à garder les yeux ouverts, elle avait froid, de plus en plus froid même dans les bras de sa petite princesse, elle avait sommeil, elle voulait juste s'endormir comme ça, dans les brase de celle qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle papillonna des yeux et commença à s'endormir, à lâcher prise, ce que Blanche remarqua.

- Non! Non Scarlett, tu ne dois pas fermer les yeux, tu ne peux pas me laisser, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en supplie me laisse pas, Granny aussi à besoin de toi, tu n'as pas le drois de nous laisser Scarlett, tu as promis de toujours me protéger, tu dois tenir cette promesse, alors ne ferme pas les yeux tu m'entends ? Ne ferme pas les yeux, clama-t-elle en la secouant.

Scralett essaya de garder les yeux ouverts pour faire plaisir à sa princesse mais en vain, elle ne voulait pas abandonner sa petite brunette et sa grand-mère mais elle avait tellement froid et tellement sommeil.

- S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, sauvez la, supplia Snow sans vraiment savoir à qui elle adressait cette prière. «Je vous promet que si vous la sauvez, je lui dirais tout, je ferais d'elle ma reine, je veillerais sur elle, je la protégerais, je ferais n'importe quoi, mais je vous en supplie, sauvez la» promit-elle très très fort, de tout son être

Une de ses larmes tomba sur le ventre blessé de la louve, suivit d'autres perles salées faisant légèrement grimacer la grande brune qui agonisait. Une douce lumière apparut au niveau de la blessure. Les personnes présentes regardèrent cela avec étonnement. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa après quelques secondes ils regardèrent la brunette stupéfaits.

- Red! s'exclama Snow incrédule.

- Oui Blanche, qu'y a-t-il ?

Incapable d'émettre un son la petite princesse se contenta de désigner le ventre de son amie avec son index.

Scarlett suivit son doigt et son regard, elle poussa un petit cri en voyant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune blessure. La blessure avait complètement disparut et s'il n'y avaient pas le sang sur les mains de la petite brune aux cheveux longs, sur la pierre, sur les habits de Red et le trou dans ses habits on aurait pu jurer qu'elle n'avait jamais été blessée.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Charmant en regardant les fée et plus particulièrement la fée Bleu, traduisant à merveille ce que tous les autres pensaient.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi la princesse avait été capable de soigner son amie, mais elles, elles devaient le découvrirent seules. Elle ne pouvait pas les aider et ce n'était pas à elle de leur dire, c'était à elles de l'apprendre par elles mêmes.

- On ferait bien de rentrer, intervint Grincheux après un moment de silence durant lequel Charmant avait regardé fixement la fée Bleu, peu convaincu.

Ils acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent dans la forêt. Blanche prit la main de Scarlett et c'est main dans la main qu'elles regagnèrent leur QG en se regardant sans cesse et en se souriant.

SW/SR


End file.
